Guard of Crimson
Guard of Crimson, or more known as the Crimson Guard is a War Mode boss that is summoned by using the Crimson Shield. When summoned, a message will appear saying "The Guard of Crimson has emerged from the Crimson!" Stats * 200,000 ** Phase 2: 150,000 ** Phase 3: 100,000 ** Phase 4: 50,000 * 60 Defence Pre-Battle Before you battle The Crimson guard front on he will be in the background and is unable to attack but he is able to attack you, he will summon in mobs and shot you with lasers that are shot from his eyes and misses that are on his back that deal 50 damage (for lasers) and 85 damage (for missiles) he will only summon in war mode crimson mobs to attack you once you have killed 200 enimeies he will fly up off the screen then slam back down to the ground this time you are able to attack him. Phases Phase 1 During Phase 1, The Crimson guard will be on the ground and will move very slowly allowing the player to jump other him if needed, he will do the same laser and missle attack but will allows try to crush you with his hand which will deal 120 damage, he will still spawn mobs to defend him. Phase 2 In his second phase his eyes and parts of his body will glow brighter and his damage has a 5% boost and defence has a 5% boost, his attacks now do (53 damage for laser, 89 damage for lasers and 126 for his crushing attack) he will also move faster and someone more enemy's that are stronger and faster, other than that nothing else is changed about his fight. Phase 3 In his third phase his damage is increased by another 10% (15% damage boost in total) which makes his attack do (58 damage for lasers, 98 damage for missles, 138 damage for his crushing attack) and has an added attack where he will shoot a beam from his hand (Crimson coloured) which will break blocks and deal 160 damage if caught in it, he will now fly with jets from his feet which makes his attacks more random and will summon super strong enemies that have atleast 1000 hp Phase 4 In his final phase his damage is increased by a further 15% (30% damage boost in total) which makes his attacks do (65 damage for lasers, 111 damage for missles, 156 damage for crushing attack and 208 damage for beam attack) he will now be able to put up a shield for 15 second every minute which deflect any attacks you do and make them do double damage and a new attack were he will blow up an area underneath you but does this very rarely dealing 310 damage, he will summon in the same kind of enimes but faster spawn rate. Drops *100% 50-100 Crimtane *100% coins *5% Crimtane Summoner * 5% Crimtane Disguise Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters